20 Questions
by Dimitri t
Summary: When Mr. Hawkins told his son he could ask him anything he didn't expect this. But maybe he should have. (Slash, VirgilRichie)
1. 20 Questions

20 Questions

Disclaimer: If I owned Static Shock this would be an actual episode. …What? It has moral value damnit!

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Series: Nope, this be a one-shot. (Yes, I do write those.)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, discussions of sex and homosexuality, Boys kissing Boys (Well, boy and boy, but whatever)

Pairings: Virgil/Richie, Adam/Sharon.

Summery: When Mr. Hawkins told his son he could ask him about anything he never expected this. But maybe he should have.

Notes: Just a little fluffy piece I wrote in computer programming. What? Schoolwork? Ha! And I kind of wanted to write something about how V's dad might react to this sort of thing.

Dedication: My mother, who was nice enough to not freak out on me and play 'research' with me for this story and only asking I show her this story when I'm done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 Questions

OR: Anything at All

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Hawkins had been dreading this day for some time. In fact it was right up there on his list with 'Explaining the concept of a period' and 'wet dreams and why not to be ashamed'. It was just one of those overly embarrassing moments you could really just live your life without.

The Sex Talk. With capital letters to show the true importance and pain of this seemingly small task.

Every parent dreaded these moments actually. Not just because they were horrifying for both them and their child, but also because it meant your child was growing up and no child wanted to admit that their baby was soon going to be an adult.

It always seemed like just yesterday you were stroking their wrinkled skin and marveling at ten perfect finger and toes and then, all of a sudden, there were teenagers. They had urges beyond sleeping, eating, and crying until your ears bleed.

It made him long for those times.

Still, it had to be done.

As he sat on the couch, waiting for his son to come home from school so they could talk. He felt the loss of his wife that much more at the moment, wishing that she were there to hold his hand and offer her silent but obvious support. She'd done the same during all of those other moments…this was truly the first one he'd have to face without her.

He closed his eyes, thinking. He knew that kids these days knew about sex and had at least some small glimmer of an idea about safety and protection but, at the same time, he also knew how reckless and foolhardy they could be. He'd seen more than one promising young girl shuttled off to the Expectant Mothers programs downtown or falling for the 'game' of some boy who'd probably slept with all of her friends before her.

Game was actually a good word for it. Sex seemed to more of a game than something you did with someone you cared about these days. He hoped that he'd raised his children better and was confident that, at least where Sharon was concerned, he had. Her relationship with Adam was going strong and he could see the love in the musician's eyes for his daughter. It reminded him of the way that he'd looked at his wife, as if the stars, moon, and sun existed solely because of her presence.

He chuckled at the thought. He'd been very sappy in his youth and it showed even now.

The door opened and shut, announcing the arrival of his son. He half expected to see Richie tagging along and was mildly surprised to see Virgil alone.

"Son, come here for a minute would you?"

Virgil, who'd been on his way up the steps, turned and blinked at him wide-eyed and, dare he say it, almost guilty. Then he nodded slowly and walked over, hands shoved into his pockets almost nervously.

"Yeah pop?"

"Something wrong?"

Virgil shook his head quickly. "No! Everything is just…fine."

"No problems with…things." He arched an eyebrow to help Virgil figure out what he meant. For a moment his son looked blank and then awareness dawned. He smiled, visibly relaxing. Bringing up Static and Gear always seemed to put him more at ease.

It should probably be the other way around but it wasn't.

"Nope. Things have been real quite lately. There was that thing at the bank last night…but that's about it."

"Good. Sit down for a minute would you? I want to talk to you about something."

Virgil looked at him almost suspiciously then sat down on the edge of the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Things. Don't look so panicked." Virgil just blinked. "Virgil you're getting older, of course, and as you get older your body goes through changes. …Changes of the non-electrical kind in most teenagers but I doubt that's done much to you."

His son had gone from suspicious to uneasy, shown by squirming and looking everywhere except at him. "Uh, Pops, I don't think this is…well…" He trailed off and bit his lip.

"I understand you probably know a lot about sex already Virgil. I've talked to enough kids at the Community Center to know you aren't as naïve as I was when I was your age, all of those years ago." He chuckled softly and Virgil cracked a smile. "I'm not going to try to lecture you or scare you or even try to explain sex to you. I'd hope that by now you'd understand that, no matter what everyone is doing, it isn't to be a casual thing between someone you 'like' or have just met. You should care about that person very much, love them preferably, because…it's a special thing and you shouldn't make it less so by treating it like a game. Understand me?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. I would also hope you know to be careful who you sleep with and to always be protected. It may sound…morbid but the only person you can trust to protect you is you. You can't know another person's mind or actions at all times and so you have to be the one to make sure you are safe." Virgil's eyes were trained on a point above his shoulder and if not for his dark complexion he probably would have been bright red. "And I always want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"…Right."

"No, not right." He rolled his eyes. Teenagers. "I mean it. Anything you ever need, no matter…what it is I'd rather you talked to be about it than learned from somewhere else. I swear to you not to judge or yell or flip out, even if I don't agree with it or think it's a good idea. I would rather you wait for marriage of course, but I'm not so naïve as to think I can force you to."

Virgil hesitated for a moment then nodded very slowly. "I…I get it dad. Really and…I'll keep it in mind, okay?"

Mr. Hawkins nodded, knowing he couldn't expect much more than that in this kind of situation. For a moment neither of them moved and finally he laughed again.

"That's it Virgil. You can go now."

"Oh. Thanks. Bye." Virgil more or less ran for the hills…well, the steps, but the principal still applied. He watched then shook his head and stood up. He had to make dinner tonight, as Sharon was going out to eat with Adam, and the restaurant list was on the refrigerator. Sadly his skills were about as advanced as Virgil in the coking department.

He just hoped Virgil married a woman who could cook otherwise the poor boy was going to be living off of pizza and ramen noodles his whole life.

00000000000000000

It was about a week later when Virgil came to speak to him. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the latest financial report and wondering, for the thousandth time, why he didn't just hire someone to do it for him when Virgil walked in, hands once again in his pocket and head down.

Clearly something was wrong. Virgil had always been tragically easy to read as far as his moods and thoughts went. If you knew him then you knew everything at a glance.

He didn't acknowledge his son however, knowing that he would talk in own time, and continued reading the report highlighting anything that seemed to stand out. He needed to get this in order before he gave it to Richie to make sense of.

Having a super genius 'in the family' certainly made things like taxes easier.

"Hey pops?"

"Yes son?"

"I have a friend," He almost groaned out loud. Did Virgil actually think he'd fall for that? "And they have this…problem."

"Go on."

"Well…_he_ has a friend. And this friend is great, like the best: funny, smart, loyal, always there when he needs him, and just…everything you'd want in a friend. And this friend told my friend something and now my friend is…very confused about himself."

"Well Virgil what did your friend learn about his friend? I need to know if I'm to help you out." These sort of conversations were always so damn confusing. Just once he'd like to have a straightforward conversation with another member of the human race. All of the beating around the bush people did was pointless.

"My friend's friend told my friend that he was…um…you know…gay and it's not that my friend cares about that sort of thing because he doesn't. …We don't do we? Care I mean…about people being gay?"

So far this was easy enough. Richie had come out to Virgil. A surprise, yes, but only because he'd thought the blond had a crush on Frieda. That just went to show how much he knew. Virgil was clearly confused about how he felt about his best friend being gay.

Not the first time he'd encountered such a problem.

"First Virgil _We _don't care about anything. My opinion isn't your opinion. I've always encouraged you to make your own path haven't I?"

"Yes."

"Secondly no, I don't think it's a problem. Everyone deserves to be happy and find love with another person and if that person happens to be the same gender as them then who am I to begrudge that? I certainly would never have wanted anyone telling me that loving your mother was wrong or something I shouldn't do. Do you think this will help your friend?"

"Yeah, I know it will." His son's voice was oddly thick and he glanced up curiously.

He paused for a moment, noticing that Virgil's eyes seemed to be shining brightly. It took a moment to recognize the sheen as wetness. He tilted his head off to the side and set his highlighter down for the first time. Maybe there was more to it than that.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know Virgil?"

The teen swallowed thickly then nodded shakily. "My friend…since his friend came out he's been…questioning things. About himself. And he thinks he has it all figured out, mostly, but he was worried about his friends and parents but I'm sure his father won't care any because he is a really good guy and everything." Virgil's lips quirked slightly. "But he isn't sure…what to…umm…"

"To?"

"Its just…howdoyoutellanotherguyyoulikehim?"

It all came out in a rush and it took a few painfully long heartbeats for him to decipher the blurted statement properly. And once he did he could only sigh and sit back in his chair.

So that's what it was.

He hadn't seen that one coming. Most parents didn't of course but he shouldn't have been most parents. He helped people though this sort of thing for a living, how could he be taken so off guard. How many times had he spoken to a confused and distressed parent before handing them literature on how to understand and relate to a gay child?

How many times had he read over that same literature?

He pinched the bridge of his nose just thinking for a moment. Virgil was looking at his shoes very intently seeming to almost…wilt with each passing second. He knew he had to say something before his son got the wrong opinion but…

Finally he smiled. "I imagine it's the same way as with anyone else. You simply…tell them and hope for the best."

"Well…yeah, I guess. But it must be different. You can't…take another guy flowers or hold their hand outside or really take them places because of people and…it just…"

He frowned. "That's true, in a way, yes. There are people who will disapprove and try and stand in the way of…your friend but as long as he is happy and has the support of his family, which I'm sure he will, he will be able to overcome it. People do it everyday."

Virgil nodded again. "One more thing?"

"I told you to ask me anything. This is what I'm here for."

More or less anyway.

"If my friend and his friend…really like each other. A lot I mean…and they wanted to…you know…how…" He trailed off again, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean I-He! He knows how, in a general sense." The vague motions Virgil made at this point were almost amusing enough to outweigh the fact his son was asking him about sex. With another man.

He'd never thought this was what Virgil would be asking him. But…maybe he should have? Virgil and Richie were so close, nearly inseparable. His son had trusted Richie from the beginning with his secret and they'd battled all sorts of horror at the other's side, even before Richie's own abilities surfaced.

And didn't he already consider Richie another son? Part of the family? Was it really a huge leap from the deep friendship they clearly shared to something more?

"But he isn't really sure how it would-"

"Virgil. Son. Maybe your friend should worry about the little things before he moves on to such bigger concerns. Simply letting things progress naturally is always the best step."

Virgil stared at him for a moment, brown eyes holding more gratitude than he could ever recall seeing. Then his son beamed at him.

"'Kay. I'm going to head over to Richie's. We should be back for dinner."

"How is Richie by the way? I noticed-" At just that very moment. "That he hasn't been by all week and that you've been at home most of the time. No problems I hope."

Another winning smile. "Not anymore."

"Good."

He was a little surprised to find that he really and truly meant it. But not that surprised.

Once he was sure Virgil was gone he rose to his feet, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair. He had a few things to pick up from the Community Center before the two teens made it back. And maybe a thing or two to consider.

00000000000000

Virgil heard his sister 'cooking' in the kitchen and, assuming his father was in there still working, headed up the steps with Richie at his heels. They'd finally…gotten things sorted out for lack of a better word, after a week of avoiding each other as much as possible.

But it was better now.

They turned into his room, Richie shutting the door after him.

Virgil hesitated in the middle of his room, staring at the blond. Richie's cheeks were flushed pink, his hair was even more out place than usual, and his had this slightly stupid looking smile on his lips that just refused to fade.

Virgil knew all about the non-fading stupid smile because he had one of his own.

Or had before they'd gotten up to his bedroom. Now he was breathless and confused and nervous and about thirty seconds away from hiding in his bathroom because what were they supposed to do now? It was funny how you never heard about that very awkward post-kiss moment from anyone, where you just…didn't know how to proceed and were afraid to screw up because you'd just gotten it right.

More or less. He's accidentally bitten Richie's lip, thus ending their first kiss but the blond hadn't seemed terribly upset at him. A little bewildered and on the verge of laughing, but not angry. Which was good.

"I…uh…" He coughed and looked down at his hands. "Rich I-"

"What're those?" Richie was pointing to his bed. He turned and blinked at the pamphlets sitting on his bed, innocent and inconspicuous. And a paper bag. Richie was at his side suddenly and reaching for one. "…The Truth about Gay Sex? Dude…I mean…maybe one day or…something but-"

"I didn't put those there!" Virgil hadn't know his voice could get that high and squeaky but he was on the edge of completely and utterly horrified so whatever. "I…no…man."

"They're from the Community Center."

"Wait."

"…From your dad? Does you dad know about…us? I guess. Is there an us?"

"Of course there's an us. But that's not-"

"Oh, good." Richie did look a lot less nervous now, in spite of what he was holding in his hands. "I was kind of worried."

"Did you say maybe one day?"

"…yes?" Richie was starting to blush again.

"Really?"

Richie's tongue poked out from between his lips, wetting them, before he nodded. "Yeah. Yes. I mean…you'd want to? One day?"

"Oh." He let out a breath he didn't remember holding. "I…yes."

Richie's smile was worth the embarrassment. Maybe, another time, when Richie was not around he'd actually…look through those pamphlets. When he was less horrified. He could hear his heart in his ears as he moved closer to Richie, leaning into him until their lips met lightly. Warmth flooded Virgil's body at the…rightness of it all.

It was Richie who ended the kiss with a slight frown. Before Virgil's self-esteem could suffer any permanent damage the blond was once again reaching for his bed. This time he picked up a piece of lined paper. His eyes moved as he read and once again heat rose to his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing, really. Uh…here." He thrust the paper into his hands and rocked back on his heels.

__

Virgil (and Richie of course),

I thought, since I'm not exactly knowledgeable on the last question you asked me, you might find these useful. I also understand the things in the bag are useful. Don't take this as license to have sex or anything of that nature because that isn't at all what I intend. This is simply a precaution for eventualities. If and when you two should be comfortable I want you to be prepared. As I told you before I'd rather you come to me and do what you will do under my roof than somewhere where I can't be sure of your safety.

I'm sure you understand that things will have to change. I have no intention of kicking Richie out or never letting him sleep over again, so don't worry about that. I was thinking of cleaning out the 'stuff' closet and turning it into a guest room. Until then he'll have to sleep on the couch. It's not that I don't trust the two of you, because if I didn't I wouldn't so much as allow him in your room unsupervised, it's just that I was a teenager once and know how things can get out of hand.

Dinner should be done soon and I'll be sending Sharon up to get you, so don't do anything you wouldn't want your sister to see.

Dad

"Wow." Was about all Virgil could manage. His dad was really cool.

He looked to the side to see Richie, now officially the color of an overripe tomato, staring into the bag the letter had mentioned. He started to reach out the grab it but Richie jerked it out of reach and shook his head.

"It's…uh…not important. Right now. Heh. Maybe another time."

"Oh…kay. We should probably get downstairs anyway. Dinner and everything. You think you're staying the night?"

Richie shrugged. "I would any other time. And the couch is actually very comfortable."

Virgil smiled at his…boyfriend. Was Richie his boyfriend? Why did it make him so lightheaded to even think that? Man.

"Sure."

Stick a fork in it folks, cause it's done! Started a 3 PM, finished at 5:16. Not bad time wise.


	2. Figuring it Out

Figuring it out

Disclaimer: Don't own Static Shock or The Grudge, which is one seriously screwed up movie. .

Rating: Pg-13...ish.

Notes: Follows Questions, obviously, but could just as easily stand alone. I wasn't planning to write anything else but I thought it might be fun to write a series of 'Firsts' for Richie and Virgil and so here we are. This story will eventually have sexual content so one of these days it'll get an R rating. Maybe now. Who knows… Other than that…not much. Carry on.

Warnings: Boys kissing Boys, Awkwardness, Humor, Light Sexual Content, a little Angst. Mostly gooey awkward but sweet fluff.

Summery: Part one: Richie and Virgil try to get a few things right, but dating your best friend is harder than you'd think.

Two: Daisy notices a thing or two in the darkness of the movie theater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Figuring it Out OR

Different Yet The Same

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturdays like this were…nice. Easy. Lazy. And a bunch of other words that rarely described their lives and thus had to be taken for everything they were worth when they did happen. It seemed that everyone, even the likes of Hotstreak, Ebon, and the petty criminals, had decided to just enjoy the day for a change. The people on the news actually looked bored.

Sharon was spending the day with Adam doing…whatever it was they did. Mr. Hawkins was out having lunch with a woman even Virgil had to admit was really nice. The Foley's were visiting some relatives out of town sans Richie.

Not that Richie was complaining. It meant he got to spend the weekend at Virgil's place and he couldn't recall that ever being a bad thing.

This left the two of them alone with nothing to do until around three or four. They were going to see a movie with Frieda and Daisy around then and maybe grab something to eat afterwards. They didn't see the girls much with that 'Static and Gear' business constantly popping up. And maybe just 'Richie and Virgil' stuff from time to time.

Though sometimes it seemed like they didn't really see each other much to be honest. …Well, of course they saw each other. All of the time really. But most of the time they couldn't…be…together.

Assuming that made any kind of sense. Virgil wasn't really sure if it did.

They'd been going out almost two months. Two very busy months between school, respective family things, jobs (tutoring for Richie and fast food for Virgil) and…'work' of the non-paying variety. It was almost like the world had decided to wait until they got together to throw everything it had to offer at them.

It kind of sucked. A lot.

So at the moment they were sitting on the couch in Virgil's house watching The Grudge. They had meant to watch it before and not in the middle of the day, but Virgil was beginning to think the latter was for the best. Why had he agreed to this again? He didn't like these kinds of movie. He was loath to admit it but they kind of scared him.

A glance to his right found Richie was watching with rapt attention, lips parted and an excited flush working its way up his face. Oh. Right. Richie loved these movies. Virgil had been dragged to The Ring, Saw and others because of Richie.

And that had been before they were even together. He was pretty much screwed now.

…he really needed to pick his thoughts more carefully.

He hated these weird horror movies. (Give him Scream, Halloween, or Friday the 13th any day, thanks) But, and here was his weakness, he liked watching Richie watch them with that amazed look on his face. For the blond he could put up with this stuff.

His eyes slide back to the TV just in time to see some weird foggy…figure hovering over Sarah Michelle Gellar's bed. He blinked then cringed and looked away while putting a hand over his eyes.

Or not.

It took a full two minutes before the total lack of noise seeped into his senses. He could almost hear the cars and the people outside. He cracked open an eyes and looked at Richie who was holding the remote and watching him with a mild smile.

"V?"

"It's nothing." He said quickly. Too quickly really. Damn it. "I'm…uh…tired is all. Didn't sleep well last night."

That was true actually. Something about having Richie sleeping down the hall tended to keep him awake at night. Why it kept him awake he'd rather not go into if he could manage to escape it.

"Well…you want to go to bed or something? I'll wake you up when the girls get here?"

"No!" He didn't mean to shout, really, but that was the last thing he wanted. He'd rather not be watching this movie, yeah, but he didn't want Richie to go or for him to leave or anything like that. There were watching this stupid movie so they could be together after all. Quiet Saturday afternoon together watching movies like before.

Only…not so much like before.

He swallowed; trying to think of something to say in the face of Richie's slightly amused but still bewildered expression.

"I just…I…man." He sighed, frustrated. He wanted tot ell the truth but knew how completely stupid that would sound and so held his tongue. Why did this have to be so damn hard anyway? Talking to Richie had been easier before this; he'd never worried about sounding stupid or like a wuss or anything like that because…well, because.

It was Richie. His best friend. And it was still Richie of course but now he was…the boyfriend. It was different.

Wasn't it?

Sometimes he had no idea what he was doing. Like now, they were on opposite ends of the couch very much not touching, when really all he wanted was to be touching Richie. Even when they were just friends they had never sat this far apart. Richie had a nasty habit of using Virgil as a pillow, though he'd never really complained about it.

But now…it was like…could they still do that? Were they supposed to do more now? He'd never really done this with anyone, let alone another boy, and it was all very new and different and it was starting to give him a headache.

Maybe it was so hard because Richie was a boy? If this had been Daisy or Frieda or some other girl Virgil would have just imitated what he'd seen but…well.

It wasn't. Probably not just because of the gay thing, but the best friend thing as well. He knew Richie so well as his friend and now he was shuffling him into another 'category' and…

Yes. Headache. This must be why people say not to date friends.

Richie was watching him very intently and then something sparked in those intelligent blue eyes. He looked down at the remote then over at the TV and then finally back at Virgil. He coughed and then turned the DVD player off.

"Sorry man. I forgot how much you hated the stuff."

He shrugged, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Yeah well...it's okay. You really wanted to see it and everything."

"I'll watch it again later." The remote was tossed back onto the coffee table. Richie stretched for a moment before turning so he was facing Virgil completely and pulling his legs up onto the couch. "I should have remembered. You freaked out when we saw The Ring."

Virgil glared. "I did not freak out."

"You stood outside for an hour and refused to so much as come back into the lobby." Richie's tone was lightly teasing. "I'd call that freaking out."

He coughed, embarrassed. "Maybe a little bit. That little girl was creepy though."

"She was creepier in the original version. I didn't even know I could speak other languages until I watched that."

"You're just full of surprises."

If Richie caught the sarcasm he ignored it. "It's true, I am. You, by the way, should have told me you didn't want to watch it when I suggested it. Why didn't you say anything? We could have gotten something else you know."

"But you wanted to see it."

"No. Well…yeah, but really I just wanted to hang out with my boyfriend without anything exploding or being stolen or risking being maimed and injured. Preferably in a non-terrified and hiding behind a pillow capacity on your part, if you don't mind me being picky."

"I guess I arrange that." Virgil rolled his eyes but found himself unable to fight a smile. "So. If you wanted to hang out with me why are you all the way down there?"

Richie blushed and, after grabbing the remote again, made his way to Virgil's end of the couch. He sat so his back was against Virgil's side and his legs were stretched out in front of him. For a moment neither one moved and he wondered why he was holding his breath.

And then it hit him.

So he laughed. Richie arched an eyebrow in silent question and he shook his head.

"This is pathetic Rich. It's like…we've never sat down to watch a movie before or…have never met and…it's stupid. We are both being stupid."

Richie blinked owlishly then nodded slowly. "Yes. It's…a new experience for me."

"Acting stupid?"

Virgil was punched in his arm for his trouble, but it didn't really hurt and the blond didn't really look mad. More amused than anything. A little embarrassed too.

"No. This…I can't just…figure it out you know? I have no idea how I'm supposed to act around you sometimes. I don't know what I can and can't say to you anymore."

"Good." He let out a relieved breathe when he noted Richie's bemused look. "Good to know it's not just me, I meant. That was uncomfortable."

"Oh. Nope."

"So what now?" That seemed to be the burning question of the past two months. What did they do now? Richie was silent for a moment, staring up at him. Then he shrugged.

"We watch the Star Wars marathon, hang out, and then go to the movies."

Virgil frowned. "There's a Star Wars marathon?" And he hadn't been told? Blasphemy.

Richie laughed quietly and, with the press of a button, Virgil was watching Luke buy two robots. Richie started to lean back against him but he put a hand up to stop the other teen. He shifted the way he was sitting then pulled the blond back against him.

Richie was now sitting between his legs, back against his chest, and that bewildered look he was becoming familiar with on his face. He was holding his breathe again, expecting Richie to pull away from him, but then his boyfriend smiled at him before resting his head on his shoulder.

He let out the air he was holding.

He could do this.

And for an oddly content thirty minutes everything was about as close to perfect as he such things could be. He was still a little uncomfortable with Richie being so close (mostly because hormones were evil things that he couldn't quite control) and the feel of warm skin pressed against his own would probably take some getting used to. Richie shifted at some point so he now on his side and his head was pillowed on Virgil's chest.

One of his arms was around his waist and his other hand, which had been around the area of his knee, was moving. It took a moment to notice it but when he did there was no mistaking the slowly way those fingers were moving up his leg. He blinked then peered down breath catching.

What exactly was Richie doing?

And, beyond that, was the other teen just…touching him supposed to be this arousing? Or was that just a personal problem? And he used the word problem very seriously because he was pretty sure if Richie kept doing that he was going to have a problem.

It wouldn't very well be the first time he'd gotten hard in Richie's presence but would be the first time the blond was close enough to notice. They'd be back in uncharted territory then because he had no idea what he was going to say when it became obvious.

Which it would. Not even his jeans were that baggy and at the moment he was in a pair of sweats. He had to get Richie off of him. Now preferably.

"Rich."

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Doing?" Richie sounded half-asleep. It was nice to know one of them was feeling comfortable. He frowned, rethinking the whole thing. If Richie was asleep he could just…wait it out. Or…something. "Virgil?"

Richie's hands moved, this time one on his chest while the other moved around until it was on his leg. The blond pushed himself up some and tilted his head to the side almost curiously. Virgil just stared. Richie was evil. That was the only explanation for all of this…contact. Bad contact.

…Good contact in a very bad way perhaps.

Richie was trying to torment him or drive him to insanity or something like that. Either way he was evil.

He licked his lips for a moment, not actually sure how to go about explaining the situation without making him want to hide under his bed for the rest of eternity.

Richie shifted again, probably so he wouldn't have to hold himself up on his arms again and his knee brushed over Virgil's crotch and their reactions were instant. Virgil's eyes went unfocused at the accidentally pressure and Richie probably would have pitched over in surprise if that hadn't entailed falling onto the floor or onto Virgil.

(He didn't want to be on the floor and falling on Virgil didn't seem like the best course of action given the current…oh Christ.)

Virgil had to bite his lip for a moment to retain his thought pattern. Honestly. He was seventeen; he couldn't be reacting like this to a little touching, could he?

Richie was still hovering in front of him, hands in the same place and knee dangerously close to…well. He looked almost frozen in place.

"Richie?"

"I...umm. This is the body's natural reaction to what it perceives as pleasing stimuli, such as the contact with another body, and it's nothing to embarrassed or upset about because it happens to everyone and you shouldn't be-"

"Don't rationalize." He muttered. "I think you're hot. Not too complex. You should be flattered."

Richie liked to do that when he was nervous; rationalize and overanalyze until he had himself convinced he didn't actually need to worry about it anymore. He'd done it when Virgil had confessed to having feelings for him, trying to write it off as confusion over learning something new about his best friend, as opposed to real feelings.

"…" Richie swallowed for a minute and looked everywhere but at him. "I should move. …My body has decided not to move in spite of my mind screaming frantically that I should."

He sighed. He was going to regret this later. "You can just lay back down."

"But-"

"I'll wait it out. Think about Mr. Russo naked or something." He could feel his body cooling at the suggestion alone. There, he could handle this just fine. Perfectly under control.

Richie's nose wrinkled. "You're going to think about our overweight and balding chemistry teacher naked? That's sick."

"You have no one to blame but yourself."

Richie blushed again then leaned forward some while his hands shifted up to Virgil's shoulders. The first brushing of lips was almost tentative. He was taken aback for a moment '_What's he doing?'_ but then Richie kissed him again, less shy this time and he didn't know what to do expect return it.

He couldn't be blamed. He liked kissing Richie, once they got a general idea of how to do without sustaining any bumps to the head and where to and not to put hands. He remembered being younger and thinking it was gross and without a point but his opinion of the matter had changed, to say the least.

Richie leaned against him some and there was that knee again, pressing against him in a deliberate manner. It was like being hit with electricity after a long fight and his entire body reacted, throat tightening, fingers digging into the couch, and back arching.

Richie seemed to almost studying him. He brought their lips together again while moving against him and he gasped into the blond's mouth. A tongue (Richie's obviously) touched his lips then his own. That was new. He reached up and touched Richie. Back, neck, hair… His fingers finally rested in Richie's hair, twisting strands around them.

He wasn't exactly sure when the change had happened but he was suddenly flushed, hot and shivering, and had absolutely no idea what was going on. He certainly hoped Richie did.

It'd be nice if they weren't both oblivious for a change.

Fingers hovered near the top of his jeans and he wondered how they'd gotten there. Didn't really care much though. Kissed Richie again. There was a snap and the rasp of a zipper. His zipper? That was…oh.

Hand…fingers, cool and hot all at once and _ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

Richie's eyes were open and wide and staring at him and there was this strand of hair that kept falling between them and something in the back of Virgil's mind wanted him to brush it away but all he could do was breathe and shiver and gasp.

His fingers tightened in Richie's hair but the blond didn't even cringe. He just stared at him. Then his eyes darted down and Virgil squirmed. Richie's touch was timid and light and at the same time-

"Virgil!" A very angry and maybe horrified screech.

He went rigid and looked over Richie's shoulder.

"Sharon." He squeaked. Squeaked.

Not sexy.

Adam was standing behind his sister, shaking his head and looking at the floor. Very helpful of him. Sharon was seething. Virgil would swear later that he saw the air around her turning to steam. Richie would roll his eyes.

At the moment however Richie just ducked his head and turned a shade of red that couldn't be natural. After that nothing moved. Not that Virgil wouldn't have liked to move, really he would, but he wasn't sure how having Richie pull his hand from inside his pants was going to go over.

But, on the upside, he was a hundred percent not aroused.

Finally Adam took her by the arm and led her into the kitchen, flashing them a slightly cheeky grin as they went past. Funny how it didn't make Virgil feel any better. The minute the door slid shut Richie jumped away from his to the other end of the couch.

Virgil calmly zipped and buttoned himself back up. Or it would have been calm if his hands hadn't been shaking like that. He wasn't sure if he was relieved because they really shouldn't have been doing that on the couch anyway, or just disappointed that…they hadn't done that. He had no idea what had prompted Richie to do it, didn't know if it'd happen again, but damn if he hadn't liked Richie's hands on him like that.

A lot.

But hey, it was the thought that counted, right?

He looked over at Richie who stared back. Then smiled sheepishly and looked down at his hands. Then blushed harder and turned his gaze to the TV.

No.

It was not the thought that counted. Whoever said that had clearly never been in this sort of situation or else they would know that just the thought wasn't as good as the action.

He hated his sister.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daisy probably wouldn't have found out if not for the fact that the popcorn was on the floor by Virgil's feet. They always sat like this at movies: Frieda on one end, boys in the middle, her at the other end, so she didn't think anything of it.

And it wasn't like she thought it was a date or anything, because she didn't. Think that. Or anything. Sure, she had a small crush on Virgil and she'd always thought he had a crush on her but they were just…dancing around each other and nothing had ever really been said about it.

She'd thought it would just…sort itself out. When the time was right.

And she knew Frieda had a thing for Richie and she thought it was kind of cute, best friends and best friends together like that.

She hadn't really meant it like _that_ though.

She'd reached down for the popcorn, taking her eyes off of the screen for a moment. And she'd seen it. Virgil's hand intertwined with Richie's. It was discreet, their hands low and almost complete in the dark. Fingers alternated, light then dark, and it looked…right.

Virgil's thumb moved over the back of Richie's hand slowly…absently, as if he didn't completely realize he was doing it. Maybe he didn't, how was she supposed to know what went on in Virgil's head. She hadn't even known he liked guys. Clearly she was no expert on the other teen. She must not have really known anything about it.

It kind of explained why they always vanished together.

They were together.

She glanced up. Richie was watching the screen intently and Virgil was watching Richie with the same intensity. A small smile was quirking his lips and he looked so happy that she couldn't even be…mad about it without risking guilt type feelings.

She looked down again. Richie squeezed Virgil's hand and then nudged his friend with his knee. Virgil nudged back, a soft laugh reaching her ears. Then it stopped and their hands moved away from each other, Richie's going to his lap and Virgil's to the armrest.

Her stomach clenched and she looked up to see Virgil staring down at her, lip between his teeth. She straightened up and started to open her mouth to say…to say what?

How nice it was? How happy she was for them? How it didn't hurt that he hadn't chosen her because hey, that was all right, fish in the sea and all that.

She shut her mouth and looked up at the movie screen, not really seeing it. It blurred in front of her eyes, was there something wrong with the projector? No, because when Virgil tapped her shoulder and she turned he was blurry too.

Was she crying?

Shit.

She wiped away the tears and stood, ignoring Frieda's voice asking how she was. She walked out of the theater, heard Virgil following, and imagine that Richie was keeping Frieda where she was and explaining things.

She imagined Frieda blinking slowly and nodding her understanding.

Virgil stopped her right outside of the theater, grabbed her arm and held her in place. She expected a long drawn out explanation about…things. This. The Gay thing. The Gay with Richie thing.

He didn't say anything. Just kind of shuffled his feet then shrugged at her helplessly. And she snorted because it was just so…Virgil. Shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and shook her head.

At least he was happy.

But she didn't say that. It was too…melodramatic and cliché and just…stupid. Instead she just pulled him into a hug, kissed him on the cheek, and said she'd see him in school tomorrow.

Because she was going to go home, curl up in bed and stare at a wall and wonder at her luck. Couldn't have Virgil, because Virgil had Richie already, and her little crush on Static was nothing short of silly and reaching.

She might as well want Superman for all the good it was going to do her.

Of course she didn't say that either. Didn't think Virgil needed that on his mind.

Frieda would be fine the light of the morning and start harassing Virgil and Richie for an interview for the paper, because that was just how she was. Anything different and slightly out of the norm demanded her attention and should be seen by everyone and, while the boys laughed it off, Daisy just pushed her food around on her tray.

It was just a little crush.

Cherre: Pssh. Die of embarrassment then? Coming out is nothing compared to just flat out being caught with your hand in the preverbal cookie jar. (Man. I can't believe I just made that joke. Kill me.) Thanks.

Kuurosuki: The idea is pretty funny. It plagued me for a week before I wrote it but I'm actually glad I eventually did. I'm glad you liked it. I laughed when you said cute because of the mental image of what Richie and Virgil would think of being called 'cute'.

Cat: Yeah, I think Mr. Hawkins would be pretty cool. It's Richie's parents (Read: Father) who might be a problem.

Hikari: Yeah…wanting to bare my children would be creepy. Glad we aren't…there. Mm. No, the friend of a friend thing never works. Tried it with my mom. She laughed at me and told me to stop referring to myself in the third person. Gay sex isn't covered (maybe it should be) but that's okay because that's what makes writing stuff like this so much fun. Daisy is…heartbroken I think. Isn't it sad when you aren't sure about your own stories…

Mechante: LOL. I'm sure my mother would be pleased to hear she raised a good kid, as opposed to being told she raised a pervert. I actually made the pamphlet up but it should exist, I'm sure it'd help a lot of people out. But, alas, it's just a figment of my imagination. What that says about me I don't know.

Athena: Glad to oblige.

Dena: I might do the missing scene eventually. At the moment the muses are…not havening it happen. _Shrugs _But yes, like I said, moral fiber. It would be a great episode.

Mystery: Condoms. I probably should have said that. Sometimes I'm vague for no real reason, I apologize.


	3. Miscommunications

Miscommunications

Notes: You're back. You can't resist me! …hey hey, no need to be laughing. It's not funny.

Summery: The first fight is always the hardest. Or is that strangest? Richie has some problems, Virgil has problems with Richie's problems and it's all just…out of control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Miscommunications  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes Richie was really jealous of Virgil and how…perfect his family seemed at times. Mr. Hawkins didn't care that his son was gay and could care less about the color of the guy he was dating. Sharon didn't care and only asked that they refrained from making out on the couch until she got it scotch guarded.

He was pretty sure she wasn't serious though. But…it was Sharon. So who knew?

Adam was okay with it well and even went so far as to run interference for them where Sharon was concerned. She had gone into embarrassing older sister mode and was trying to capture pictures of them together for later use. Blackmail no doubt. She was undercover evil like that.

Some of the people they faced could do with a few lessons from her.

So yeah. Sometimes he was envious, even though envy was a very stupid and often times destructive emotion that could ruin even the strongest of emotions. Sometimes, when his father was sneering in disgust at the latest news and those 'fruits, he cringed and wondered why he couldn't be more like Mr. Hawkins. And yes, his father was working on the racist thing but if he ever brought home a black girl, let alone a black boy (even if it was Virgil), there would be hell to pay.

His father wouldn't even pretend to play nice. He'd scream and he'd holler and things would be broken and his mother would give him that 'see what you're doing now' look of hers that she got whenever his father started to give her a headache and it was his fault.

It was usually his fault.

Little things, like suggesting that maybe he should just let people be who they are as long as they aren't bothering him or maybe letting it slip that he was interested in someone that wasn't white. It never took long for the anger to flare up.

He wondered sometimes why he did it. Maybe he liked frustration his father. Maybe he hoped each time that he'd say something different, that things would be different.

Even though he knew they wouldn't be.

Maybe he was just a masochist.

Last night had been no different. The subject of debate had been forgotten and he wasn't even sure which platform he'd enraged his father over this time. Just knew his dad had been really pissed off about it and that his mother had been popping Advil fifteen minutes into the argument.

Also knew he was kind of grounded forever and that his father never wanted to hear anything about him being like that (Gay or dating a black person he wasn't sure…) or else he'd find his ass out on the streets. His mother had shaken her head and, after her husband had slammed some doors and retreated to their bedroom, said that he didn't really mean those things.

But that maybe he should try to make him less angry from now on.

He was considering that when Virgil popped out of the crowd and flashed him a bright smile. He returned it tiredly. School was over for the week, thank whatever God there was for that one, and he'd be able to do something other than pretend to listen to his teachers drone on about stuff he'd long since figured out. And maybe he'd get a little time away from Virgil.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Virgil. A lot. …._A lot_. Just so everything was clear. But lately he'd been seeing…a lot of Virgil. And not even in the fun nude way that he swore he wasn't thinking about most of the time, but in the 'we work together, go to school together, and spend most of our free time together' kind of way. He just couldn't believe it wasn't starting to grate on Virgil's nerves as well.

(Unbeknownst to Richie Virgil was about ready to go on an extended vacation and forget to tell his boyfriend. Because really…it was starting to get kind of annoying. He didn't know how people could get married… Just dating was starting to drive him bonkers.)

But maybe it was the fact that Virgil was so…open. Richie supposed he should have been flattered that Virgil was willing to risk other people for him but…well. He wasn't. He supposed he was kind of afraid it'd get back to his father or something like that. And you'd think, for all the provoking he did, that something like that wouldn't bother him.

But it did.

He didn't want his father to hate him. Be ticked off, sure but hate him…no. And he was pretty sure his father would indeed hate him. The way he talked and acted…somehow Richie doubted he'd just turn it off because his son happened to fall into one of those categories.

Richie smiled wryly as Virgil fell into step beside him. It was funny sometimes how he understood everything around him, could even analyze why he felt the way he did, but he couldn't really do anything about it. He knew why he was afraid to be out, knew that he wanted Virgil to be a little more discreet, and knew he could probably manage it without getting his friend mad at him and yet…he couldn't bring himself to do anything about any of it.

He had never thought himself a coward before but now he was kind of wondering about himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately actually. First about his sexuality, then his crush on his best friend and now this. Sometimes he thought way too much.

Virgil's hand touched his and, even though they were walking towards Virgil's house and no one seemed to be around for blocks (and even if they were why would they be paying attention to the two of them anyway) he jumped way. He knew the moment he'd done it that it was stupid and silly and that he had nothing to worry about and…

He did it anyway.

He could feel Virgil's eyes, questioning, but he just stared at the pavement and kept his mouth resolutely shut. Or at least until they were safely in the house and Virgil headed up the stairs without as much as a glance his way.

Richie sighed. He was pissed. He seemed to be getting really good at pissing people off these days. Unfortunately he didn't want to be on Virgil's bad side, unlike with his father, so…

He was going to have to do something. Explain himself. Yes. Explain himself. That's exactly what he would do. Explain that there wasn't anything wrong, really, but that he just wasn't ready for the entire world to know. Daisy and Frieda finding out had almost given him a heart attack, surely Virgil could understand that.

Hopefully.

He could jump to conclusions sometimes.

Sharon came out of the kitchen and shot him a confused look. "Where's my brother?"

"Uh. V's upstairs."

"And you're down here." She observed, eyebrow going up. "You two have got to be the weirdest teenage boys I've ever met. Tell Virg I'm going next door. Miss Rachel broke her ankle and needs a little help getting around."

"Okay."

She smiled slightly before grabbing her coat and walking past him. Richie couldn't help the slightly perverted thoughts that ran through his mind. Alone in a house with Virgil…

He ran up the steps, shaking the thoughts away. V was mad at him, he needed to explain, and Sharon was only just next door. Now wasn't the time for his mind to run away with itself, as it was oh-so fond of doing. Besides he hadn't been feeling half as bold as he had that time on the couch and so…nothing had really happened since the aforementioned couch thing.

He wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but he was just a little bit…disappointed. Just a little bit. …maybe a lot. But he couldn't be held responsible for that. At least…he didn't think he could be held responsible for it. His mind was like a gutter lately…

He peered into Virgil's room and found the other teen sitting on his bed, bouncing a tennis ball against the wall intently. Richie swallowed nervously then walked inside. He leaned against Virgil's desk and tried to decide if he wanted to start the conversation or wait for his friend to stop pouting and acknowledge him.

"You don't even want to sit next to me now?"

Choice taking from his hands he couldn't help but blush. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Richie didn't want to sit on the _bed_ with him. There was a difference. At least there was one as far as he was concerned.

"Don't be stupid." He said finally. Regretted the words instantly. Virgil glared at him for a second before going back to the steady bouncing of the ball. Wall, floor, back to Virgil's hand, repeat the process until it made Richie want to throw the ball out of the fucking window.

He shuffled his feet for a moment. Why was talking so hard. "I don't…it's just…you…" fuck. This was going so well. Note the mental sarcasm. What was he supposed to say? 'You keep touching me, stop it!'? That was going to go over so well.

Where was his resolve? What had happened to all of that stuff he knew? Why was he having such a hard time getting it out now? All of that stuff about his father was on the tip of his tongue but it wasn't eager to come out.

"I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you are Rich, so if you would be so kind as to explain it all for the rest of us." Virgil wasn't really sarcastic by nature. It didn't suit him well, having his words dark and twisted. The way he said them it was almost like he was trying to spit them out before he had to taste them.

Or something. Richie had been known to get oddly poetic when he was stressed out. It didn't make sense, since he'd always sucked at poetry and interpreting verse and text. It hadn't been his strong suit before he became Gear, and it wasn't his greatest area now. Knowing everything didn't give you any insight into what a person meant when they compared a snake to the sea or explained why Dickinson liked short choppy lines.

He hated English class.

The point was being sarcastic wasn't Virgil's thing. It was Richie's thing. Never with Virgil of course, he'd never had a reason to be that way around him, but still.

"I'm just…you're so…you don't care what anyone else thinks about you and me and us and you do things that make me uncomfortable sometimes."

"Should I care what anyone else thinks?" Richie wasn't thinking about how cute his boyfriend could be when he looked confused. He wasn't. Really. Damn it.

"You don't have to care, but I care." This was actually going okay now that his mouth was working with his brain.

"So we're fine when we're alone but in front of other people you have a problem with…this?" Virgil's voice was eerily calm and considering. "You don't want anyone to know we're together. Is it just because I'm a guy, or is it because I'm black too?"

Richie's mouth dropped open. He took it back, this was not going well. This was going very very badly. He shook his head and moved away from the desk, closer to Virgil. The other teen laid a very cold look on him and he froze.

That was it, he was never speaking again. After this anyway.

"That's not it V and you know it. I don't care about that."

"You just said that you do care! This is so screwed up Rich."

It occurred to Richie that they may have been having a fight. He and Virgil didn't fight much period so it was always…surprising to realize that they were indeed fighting. Most of the time it was petty little arguments that were forgotten within minutes. The only one that really stood out in his mind was when his father had first met Virgil.

Thought that had been more of a one-sided fight. Richie kind of doubted that his friend had even been aware that he wasn't just upset at his father. He'd been mad at Virgil as well, mad that he would just accept it and…well, just accept it when all Richie wanted to do was yell and scream and rage and…

His father was good at causing rifts between the two of them. He probably had no idea he was doing it of course, but he'd be pretty proud of himself if he did. He was trying to change in a way…or at least do a better job at keeping his opinions to himself.

But he was still the same way he'd always been at heart. He didn't like being around 'those people' even if he made exceptions for the Hawkins and Adam, and he didn't approve of him hanging out with Daisy and…well. It was all very screwed up.

"You don't understand."

"Obviously." Came the muttered reply. "I don't get it at all. You don't mind me being close to you in private but you even jump away if I touch you in front of Frieda and Daisy."

Richie sighed. No, he really didn't understand. Was it so hard to realize what his father would do to him if he ever found out about it? If Virgil could come to the (albeit wrong) conclusion that him being black had something to do with the way he was acting that why couldn't he make the connection between that and his father?

"If you don't want to be seen together maybe we just shouldn't…you know."

This wasn't the way he'd wanted this conversation to even kind of be going. "It's not my fault you can't get it, it's pretty damn obvious!"

He didn't mean to yell but he had and the sound of his own frustration echoed in the suddenly dead silent house. Maybe because no one else was around and all he could hear beyond his voice was the sound of his own heart drumming in his chest.

He wanted to apologize and start this whole thing over. Virgil was less inclined.

"Go away."

He blinked. "What?"

"Go. Away. I have homework."

He hesitated only a moment then did as he was told. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to just walk away like this but he didn't want to be there anymore anyway.

He ended up at home, much to his mother's surprise. He heard her calling his name as he ran up to his room but ignored it. He didn't want to talk to her anymore than he wanted to talk to Virgil. He shut and locked the door before collapsing onto his bed.

Maybe if he got some sleep this would make more sense. It had to because it didn't make much sense right now so it wasn't like it couldn't possibly make any less sense. So yes. Sleeping.

Before he could manage to even start dozing something started beeping. He blinked and turned, looking down at his backpack (the one for school). It took a moment before he dimly realized that backpack (the robotic one) must have picked up something on the police scanners. He reached over for the bag, managing to not tumble out, and opened it.

Was it wrong that he didn't feel like saving anybody right now? Probably. He sighed again. He needed some sleep.

* * *

Part of what made Static and Gear such a good team was the fact that they were great friends. They knew each other well enough to be able to guess at the other's intentions without saying them out loud. Today however they were off.

They slunk back into The Gas Station of Solitude victorious but a little more battered that usual. Static was sporting a painful looking burn on his arm and Gear was pretty sure he had a nasty bruise forming on his right leg.

He sat on the ragged couch with a wince and pulled off his helmet, tossing it somewhere. He trusted backpack to locate it and put it away for later use. He fumbled around, temporarily blind, then gave up and slumped over. He really needed some sleep and was more than content to get it right now, right there if need be.

He didn't think he could manage to trudge home at this point.

"You okay?"

"Yes bro' I'm fine. I'm not the one who nearly got burnt to a crisp."

"Mmm." Virgil muttered something about bank robbers and flame throwers before falling into a nearby chair. He'd grabbed the burn gel from the First Aid kit and was putting it on with a frown. Richie blinked over at him then shut his eyes. Hopefully by the time the other teen was done he'd have enough energy to make it home.

Instead he found himself opening his eyes and peering into fuzzy darkness. The lights were off and the sun was done. He was still on the couch only now he had been covered with something. He picked up a corner and squinted. Then smiled ruefully.

Static's coat. Even when he was pissed he was looking out for him.

"You're up."

"It's late. My dad's gonna be mad."

He heard Virgil shuffling around. "No. I told him you were staying at my place. Told Pops we were staying here tonight."

"And he said okay?" Why was Virgil's dad so cool anyway? It wasn't fair. What had Richie done in a past life to get the short end of the stick this time around?

"Uh. Sure." That meant no. He could make out a figure moving around and finally coming a halt in front of him. Glasses were pushed into his hand and he took them gratefully. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his leg, and pushed his glasses on.

It was still dark but at least he could see now. Virgil was sitting about a foot away, in the chair he'd been in earlier.

"So what'd he really say?"

"Be home by eleven or he's grounding me forever." Virgil smiled mildly. Then he leaned forward. "Are you getting the feeling this is not working?" Richie didn't want to talk about it. Still he nodded slowly. "Damn. I was hoping it was just me."

"We almost got beat up by two idiots with flamethrowers. Not even super powered idiots, just your run of the mill kind." Richie pointed out even as his gaze darted over to Virgil's arm. The burn was quite effectively hidden beneath gauze.

Virgil followed his eyes and shrugged slightly. "I'm fine. Pretty mild compared to Hotstreak on a bad day."

"What should we do?"

"What any mature guys who have to balance saving the city on a bi-daily basis with school, family, and friends should do."

Richie bit his lip and looked down at his hands. Logically it seemed to make sense. If they couldn't keep the whole hero thing from being affected by the boyfriend thing something had to give. Most likely not the hero thing.

"I don't want to break up." The words came out without any permission from his brain. He felt himself blushing. But…still. He didn't want to. "I'm sorry about before."

"Your dad." Virgil said then smiled sheepishly. "I figured it out while you were asleep. I'm an idiot and I'm…you know. Sorry. And stuff. He probably wouldn't jump for joy about this and I can understand you not wanting him to find out."

"It's okay." It wasn't like he'd done much better. He should have said something before now anyway, not waited until Virgil was ready to strangle him. "I'm sorry too."

"As you should be." Virgil smiled slightly. "I thought…well. It's just different for us. I don't have a reason to keep quiet, not really. I've just…I never thought I'd be hiding it when I found someone I really liked."

Him either. But they were used to keeping secrets by now anyway. But…still. "It's not like its forever."

"So we're good?"

Richie nodded. "I think so. Except…maybe…we should not be around each other so much? I mean-"

"You've been resisting the urge to beat my head in with a blunt object."

Richie stared. "No! God you're violent. You should talk to someone about that."

"It's only a problem when I get caught electrocuting small animals."

Richie just blinked slowly. Sometimes Virgil was really weird. He sighed and started to stand up. He wasn't sure what time it was but, in the interest of keeping his friend from being grounded it was probably best they get going now.

"Wait a sec." Virgil caught him by the arm and, tugging him forward, kissed him. A glance at his watch showed it to be a little before nine.

He sat back down, pulling Virgil with him. Virgil hesitated for a moment then straddled his legs while wrapping his arms around his neck. It seemed strange to just…be sitting there so he wound his arms around Virgil's waist. Then smiled slightly.

"This is interesting."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "We're making up. Talk less."

Of course. He hadn't known making up consisted of making out but…they had time.

* * *

Hikari: I like writing people confused and out of their element. It's more fun this way and that's why I kind of love this story. Kind of. As in a lot. And yes, of course it's all out of no where. And you're right, that is the point. Things kind of happen, kind of fall together in a way that make sense, and you kind of work them out. Such is life. And Daisy was really good about it, I'd like to think. I was kind of going 'Damn, I write such fluffy scenes!' at the time. (The handholding.) And hey, Sharon knows now…

Cherre: Caught in the cookie jar sucks. But it makes for good fiction.

Chibi: Lovely…well. I can swing lovely I suppose.

Mechante: …do you have creepy psychic powers? Because if you do and you're using them to look ahead in the plot that's cheating. Shame. Screamed did you? I think reading that made my day. Weird isn't it?

Makkura: Thanks for the nice words. I wanted to write Daisy and Frieda but I didn't want to make them two-dimensional. …which, really, I did to Frieda anyway…

Valkyrie: You don't hate me…I'm so cuddly. At the moment anyway. Awkward teen is fun to write…more people should do it so I can read some. I think this is a great fandom for it. Cute and hot…I was just going for cute and funny, so hot is an addition I am more than willing to take on. …on a purely non-conceited and ego stroking level of course. Oh, and sorry about the soda. Maybe I should put a spit-take warning on…

Ginger: Noo… crazy is laughing (or cursing.) while writing and drawing the attention of…your sister or boyfriend for example. However I find saying 'The voice in my head made a joke' is a great way to make people go away.

Leev: Well, Daisy kind of had her heart broken so it's okay to feel bad. Sucks to be her right now.

Billie: It's not Sharon's fault her brother and his boyfriend scarred her for life. You should give her a biscuit. At least she didn't tell on them.

Mystery: Yeah. Virgil was having one of those weird 'look my brain has gone on vacation please do that again' moments. And I'd imagine being with your best friend would be weird and strange territory. I mean, we spend so much time putting people in certain places and then move them has to be headache causing. And yes, that was a crappy way to find out. Poor girl.

Frankie: And there we have proof that I can't hold a thought for more than ten minutes at a time… I may take you up on your offer, should my computer ever…run again. (I'm kind of bribing people to let me use theirs are the moment.) At the moment I'm just trying to not leave everyone hanging for weeks at a time. Stupid computer… Oh, and I sense the selflessness of it all.

Athena: Richie had to make the first move in my mind. Virgil strikes me as the more likely to blink and stammer of the two. Not that Richie doesn't blink and stammer too…

MeLaiya: The couch scene was a pain. I kept chanting 'Pg-13 Pg-13 Pg-13' over and over.

Lotus: I didn't expect it to be this real either. I cringed during the talk, as I recalled the talk my mother gave me. Bad memories.

Tashi: I agree it has to be tiresome. No matter how you cut it, being with someone all the damn time is annoying.


End file.
